Juego del Rey xD
by Ushio Sonoda
Summary: Nozomi y sus ideas introvertidas, un juego bastante conocido pero con algunos cambios, las demas chicas ¿podran soportar el juego? u's music... esperen así no era xD Es asi QUIEN ES EL REY!
1. Chapter 1

Love Live no me pertenece.

.

El juego del Rey

.

cap 1

.

Chicaaas!? quiero hablar de algo serio" Nozomi las miraba sería algo muy extraño en ella, tanto Umi Maki y Eli les llego un presentimiento.

Las demás asistieron, mirándola curiosa ya que muy rara vez Nozomi las citaba a todas en un descanso.

Antes que nada, quería ver si aceptaban antes que nada"

y que eso lo que... quieres hablar Nozomi" la miraba confundida

muy buena pregunta Elicchi bueno veras, quiero que todas juguemos algo en vez de hacer la práctica " las demás asistieron aunque Maki bufo no tenia opción, seguía con ese presentimiento de que algo malo ocurriría

.

Maki Eli no creen que Nozomi se porta extraño, y más aún querer jugar" ambas asintieron pero antes de poder preguntar de que se trataba aquel juego las demás ya habían aceptado incluso Nico.

El trío sintió un muuy mal presentimiento de todo esto, y cuando se iban a negar Kotori Nico y Nozomi les rogaron con la mirada que participarán, dando un suspiro aceptaron.

Solo espero que no sea algo de lo cual nos arrepentiremos después" pensaron las tres en sus mentes.

.

.

Después de Clases

.

Oh cierto lo olvide aquí quiero que escriban lo que quieren hacer o que los demás hagan... después de todo será el juego del rey... solo podrán poner tres retos, castigos o preguntas aquí -señaló una pequeña caja con un orificio pequeño- pondrán las hojas con aquello que hayan escrito, y aquí en mi mano están estos palitos que si los ven mejor hay ocho y cada una tendrá un número y el noveno será el Rey, nadie podrá mostrar su numero hasta que el Rey de su mandato, será fácil cierto"

Sonreía Nozomi mientras les explicaba a cada una de ellas las reglas y los castigos si no querían hacer el mandato del rey.

Todas asintieron, Nozomi llamo a Rin y a Honoka y pidiéndoles que escribieran en sus respectivas hojas ya que tenia algo en mente, ellas asistieron al ver de que trataba ese juego luego llamaron a Kotori y a Hanayo para que escribieran algo mejor Hanayo se puso nerviosa pero al final acepto sin mas... y kotori sin pensarlo dos veces acepto.

.

.

"Muy bien es hora de empezar el juego del rey"

Todas las chicas se acercaron a tomar un palito cada una, sin saber lo que ocurrirá después.

"Quien es el Rey!" sacando todos el palito una chica pelijengibre saco el palito marcado con una corona.

"Bien yo soy el rey.. o reina como sea..." fue a la cajita y saco un papel con algo escrito. "muy bien el papel dice..."

"Honoka espera, antes que nada escoge dos números para que cumplan con tu mandato" Nozomi sonrió

"Muy bien escogere a los números tres y Seis" Sonrió y desdoblando el papel lo leyó para después reírse como si fuese una broma"

Las demás la miraron extraño hasta que Honoka o "el Rey" hablará.

"Tres y Seis porfavor, pff jaja hagan jajajaja"

Umi al desesperarse fue hasta ella y quitándole aquel papel y leyéndolo se empezó a reír para después leerlo en voz alta.

"El...el mandato del Rey es pff... vestirse de un tomate y una alpaca y caminar de aquí al patio principal y regresar" la peliazul término de leerlo y reír para luego ver a quien le tocaba aquel numero, pero ver a quienes les tocó desvío la mirada aun conteniendo una risa.

Maki y Nico palidecieron al ver que ellas eran las elegidas por el Rey, Kotori ni se hizo esperar y entrando al otro salón que tenían saco dos trajes, efectivamente ella había escrito aquel reto o más bien castigo para ambas...

"Pero... pero como quieras que hagamos eso si"

"Maki-chan, es el mandato del rey aceptenlo y háganlo"

A regañadientes se fueron a cambiar, para salir a los diez minutos ya vestidas Eli como toda persona responsable les dio la espalda para no reírse Honoka y Rin se reían mientras tenían una mno en su estomago Hanayo tomo una foto disimulada y Nozomi se acercó a Nico por detrás y le intento hacer el washi washi pero no pudo fueron Maki pero antes de intentar hacer algo Maki dio un paso al frente y tomado la "patita" de la aplaca salio del salón de clases avergonzada.

.

10 minutos después

Una pelirroja y una pelinegra estaban en una esquina avergonzadas por lo que habian echo, Nozomi llamo a Honoka y a Rin para que fueran por ellas dos y siguieran jugando, todas un poco nerviosas excepto Kotori se acercaron a Nozomi para jugar

"Quien es el Rey! "

Todas sacaron sus palitos correspondientes y Rin sonrio... fue a la cajita y tomando un papel sin verlo escogió a sus siguientes víctimas... quiero decir jugadores.

"Muy bien este reto será para el numero dos y siete" abrió el papelito y parecía un poco... nerviosa. "Us-ustede... Bu-bueno el dos tendrá que dejar una marca en el cuello de la numero siete, y morder su oreja" desvío la mirada, como si sintiera que dos pares de ojos la miraban... molestas...

Todas se miraron entre sí quienes eran esos números, nadie sabía excepto aquellas dos que de alguna forma se quedaron de piedra al ver quienes eran... o a quien le tocaba.

.

.

será de cuatro a cinco capítulos cortos xD venta y descubran quienes serán las víctimas o jugadoras de este juego.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Live no me pertenece

.

El juego del Rey.

.

Cap 2

.

"Maldición porque otra vez a mi" Una pelinegra miraba con el ceño fruncido a Rin y a la vez a ese palito que tenia en sus manos con el numero dos.

"Y-yo creo que no es buena idea esto" Una castaña se encogió a si misma mirando el palito con el número siete.

Las demás las miraban nerviosas no por el "mandato" más bien sería por una cierta pelirroja que tenia una mirada de pocos amigos, esperando a que Nico se negara... o por menos esperaba eso de Hanayo.

"Maki-chan no te pongas celosa solo será una pequeña marca y una mordida en la oreja, no van a hacer más cosas" Una Nozomi la miraba divertida sin ocultar aquella sonrisa burlesca

"jum! jamás entiendes jamás estaré celosa de lo que haga esa Loli... Entiende de una buena vez Nozomi" les dio la espalda a todas con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

"A si, pues a mi tampoco me importa que piense una Tsundere que le guste y crea en santa" contraatacó Nico frunciendo su ceño "Hanayo ven ahora mismo!"

"No te metas con Santa el no me a fallado ni una sola vez" Maki se acercaba a Nico peligrosamente.

"Claro lo que digas, ahora bien" miro a Hanayo que estaba tensa y sonrojada, a kilómetros se le veía lo nerviosa que estaba, Nico suspiro y cerró sus ojos tenia que hacerlo si o si. "perdón por esto Hanayo"

La castaña nerviosa negó con la cabeza y le sonrió, acercándose tímidamente a Nico, algo que a Rin ni a Maki les parecio, Honoka estaba sorprendida no creía que Hanayo aceptará tan fácil, Umi se sonrojo y cubriéndose su cara con sus dos manos no quería ver aquello.

Nico tomo de la mano a Hanayo y sentandola en la silla se acercó a ella lentamente, su rostro estaba más que sonrojado suspiro y sus labios los acercó al cuello de Hanayo, que está al sentirlo dio un pequeño brinco, Nico empezó a succionar su piel, un pequeño sonrojo por parte de ambas.

Todas ahí presentes la miraban sorprendidas, es como si ellas ya sabrían que hacer, Nico se separó de ella, para dirigirse al lóbulo de su oreja pero antes de ello le dijo algo a Hanayo que hizo que ella tapara su boca para evitar que saliera un sonido indebido, luego sintió una ligera mordida en su oreja que sin pensarlo tomo a Nico de los hombros para atraerla más, pero un par de manos se lo impidió.

"Mu-muy bien, mandato cumplido, eeem Nico, Ha-hanayo es todo" Una rubia estaba nerviosa, avergonzada y evitando mirarlas a los ojos.

"Muy bien Nicochi, vamos a seguir con el juego"

Nico se tapó su boca sonrojada y miro a Hanayo que estaba igual, se miraron y se sonrieron, su ambiente estaba cambiando.

Todas asistieron rápidamente incluso Maki que estaba enfadada les haría pagar, y Rin que estaba de igual forma o peor que Maki al ver a su amiga con una intención de no parar.

"Antes que nada... podemos esperar a que Umi-chan reaccione esque" señaló a una peliazul que estaba roja hasta las orejas y sin conocimiento " ahora mismo la despierto"

.

Cinco minutos después

.

Quien es el Rey!" Todas sacaron sus palitos correspondientes y Eli miraba su palito tenia una corona.

"muy bien, escogere a los números uno y tres" hablo sería pero por dentro se sentía nerviosa fue a donde estaba aquella caja y saco un papel trago pesado, temiendo a lo que diría aquello. al leerlo dio un suspiro aliviada, aunque le faltó leer una parte.

"Muy bien el reto es cantar una canción en dúo, y la canción es... esperen... quien fue la persona que escribió esto!"

Todas las miraron confusas excepto de Honoka y Nozomi, la pelijengibre alzó su mano y feliz dijo que había sido ella, y grito que ella tenía el palito con el número tres, Umi alzó su mano nerviosa e hizo lo mismo diciendo que tenia el numero uno.

Eli dio un suspiro y las acercó a ella casi rogándoles que no se pusieran en un ambiente raro. Umi nerviosa pregunto el porque, Honoka tomo su hombro y le alzó el pulgar y dándole una sonrisa como si no fuese nada malo, ella confiara en su amiga de la infancia.

"la canción de Garasu no Hanazono" finalizó Eli evitando la mirada de las dos presentes, o más bien do todas las del grupo. "solo será un par de estrofas no toda ok" ambas asintieron.

"Kotori-chan no crees que esto se pondrá interesante" hablo una pelimorada sonriente mientras le hablaba a su amiga peli-ceniza.

"Si que lo será quiero ver como cantan esa canción ambas" Kotori Sonreía por dentro a pesar de estar nerviosa por dentro y temiendo a que no pasara a más.

.

Una peliazul suspiro y miro a Honoka sonrojada, y su amiga dolo Sonreía nerviosa, tal vez si fue mala idea poner esa canción a petición de Nozomi, creía que se lo había pedido para que la cantará ella y Eli, suspiro y tomo aire solo contarían una pequeña parte.

Maki puso la canción tal vez esto si lo disfrute para cambiar un poco de ese ambiente que estaba en esos momentos.

 _Yume no meiro… Yuri no meiro…_

 _Akogare o kataru me ga_

 _Touku o sagashi teru toki_

 _Sabishiku naru_

Umi estaba sonrojada, nerviosa pero sonreia tímidamente hacia dónde Honoka.

 _Watashi wa koko ni iru to iitai no_

 _Ah! Futari kiri de garasu no hanazono e to_

 _Dare mo inai dare mo iranai_

 _Sotto koware-sou ni sakitai_

Ambas se sonreían, pero iban agarrando confianza y se acercaron tomándose de la mano... haciendo que las demás se sonrojaran. .

 _Himitsu no buranko_

 _Anata to yurenagara ima_

 _Tada yasashiku mitsume au no_

 _Koi ni koisuru shoujo no shizukana tameiki wa_

 _Lonely… Michitarita Lonely…_

Umi estaba perdiendo su nerviosismo para cantar con más pasión al igual que Honoka que la abrazaba por detrás..

 _Tojikometai kokoro o_

 _Dokoni mo ikanai you ni_

 _Sabishii no yo_

 _Watashi to koko ni iteyo itsu made mo_

Maki quito la música y jalo a Honoka que estaba muy cerca de Umi, casi demasiado cerca , Kotori jalo a Umi para llevársela a un rincón.

.

"Faltaba la mejor parte, no puede ser!" hablo para sí Nozomi y Honoka.

"Cofcof ok mandato cumplido" dijo Eli sonrojada como era posible acaso así se veían ella y Nozomi cuando cantaban esa canción SU canción dio un suspiro y miro a Nozomi tal vez era hora de parar el juego.

En eso iba entrando Tsubasa nerviosa junto con Anju y Erena, al parecer habían sido invitadas por Nozomi.

"Bien por fin llegaron, así que hay que jugar" miro a Honoka y a Anju para que ellas asintieran con una sonrisa y Tsubasa quedará con más dudas "ese es el espíritu Yuuki-san Honoka-chan vamos a seguir jugando!" grito Nozomi con mas entusiasmo.

 _._

.

es todo -de solo imaginar a Nico y a Hanayo Sonreía xD... esto será divertido jajajajaja.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bien pudieron un reto hacia el KotoUmi pues aquí está espero lo disfrutes jeje y si no haré mi mayor esfuerzo en el próximo reto._

.

Love Live no me pertenece.

.

El juego del Rey

.

Cap 3

.

Las chicas de A-rise no sabian que hacían ahí solo les había llegado un mensaje de Nozomi diciendo que si podían ir después de clases, ellas aceptaron pero no podían todavía imaginarse que solo era para jugar.

Anju se acercó sigilosamente hacia donde estaba cierta peliazul sonriendole coquetamente y mientras una peli-ceniza las miraba desde lejos como si esperará cualquier movimiento que no sea debido.

Una pelimorada miraba todo desde lejos con una sonrisa pero se le borro cuando la líder se acercó a su rubia, ambas platicaban amenamente.

Erena veía todo desde la entrada que más podía hacer, una pelinaranja se le acercó y tomando su mano la llevo hasta las demás.

"Antes que nada, gracias por venir espero que les guste jugar con nosotras, pero antes tomen -dándoles dos hojas a cada una- escriban retos o preguntas y los ponen aquí"

Sacando otros tres palitos y poniendo más números juntandolo con los demás, ellas escribieron lo que les parecía más apropiado, excepto cierta castaña, doblando sus papelitos mirando a Nozomi les entregó una cajita para que ahí los pusieran, ellas al ponerlo Nozomi los revolvió sin quitar una sonrisa de su rostro.

"espero estén listas"

Todas asintieron, ahora si estaban más nerviosas.

"QUIEN ES EL REY!"

Todas sacaron sus palitos correspondientes y Hanayo saco la corona, extendió el palito para que todas lo vieran, fue a la cajita y saco un papel, al leerlo suspiro.

"Bien escogere al numero nueve y once y es una pregunta jeje, espero... no... se... molesten..."

Todas tenían la duda que clase de pregunta era era algo personal algo de la escuela algo de lo que será en el futuro que cosa.

"La pregunta es... ¿Y diste tu primer beso y con quien fue?" ella desvío la mirada atenta de las chicas esperando a que ellas salieran a la luz y respondieran...

Eli tapó su cara con ambas manos mientras decía que eso no podía ser posible, y Tsubasa saco el numero once ella estaba sonriente.

"Ya que Ayase-san no quiere responder yo lo haré antes, mi primer beso fue con Kousa... espera así no debo llamarte bueno fue Honoka quien se llevó mi primer beso, solo eso diré y omitire detalles"

Las demás la miraron sorprendidas, cuando paso eso, no lo sabían, tenían muchas preguntas y dudas pero todo se aclarará más adelante, después miraron a Eli se quedó pasmada que debía responder, debía o no y ahora fue el turno de Umi y de Maki para acercarse a ella y darle confianza.

"Bu-bueno mi primer beso... fue con Nozomi"

"A, de alguna forma ya lo sabia " Una despreocupada pelirroja decía mientras la miraba con una sonrisa.

"Tienes razón, ya no me sorprende" Kotori no se quedó atrás estaba entrando a su pequeño mundo.

"Al fin lo admitió!, que más va a decir" Hanayo estaba de alguna forma más emocionada que kotori haciendo que ambas se fueran a su mundo de fantasía.

Entre las del grupo platicaban entre sí, sus razones del porque unas ya lo sabían y otras del "ya me había dado cuenta solo esperaba el momento".

.

Nozomi aplaudió para llamar la atención y así fue, mirando a su rubia fue con ella y teniéndole la mano para alzará mientras se veían con una sonrisa.

"Bien hay que continuar poco tiempo y muchos retos y preguntas por hacer"

Todas se acercaron nuevamente hacia Nozomi y gritando emocionadas -solo algunas no todas-.

"Quien es el Rey!"

Todas sacaron sus palitos correspondientes y Anju saco una corona.

"Bien Yuuki-san ahora escoge dos números y después a ellas dos demanda tu mandato -señaló la caja donde estaban las hojas- lista"

ella asintió saco la hoja y lo leyó para si, y sonrió mirando a cierta peliazul haciendo que la pobre sintiera un escalofrío. Eli le tomó el hombro mirándola y diciendo que todo estará bien, ella asintió.

"Bien, escogere a los números uno y cinco, y el reto es -leyó nuevamente la hoja- darse un beso"

Todas se miraron para sí como era posible, quien había escrito eso en primer lugar.

"que lastima, que no pueda decir quien puede hacer eso y decir que lo haga con su reina, buena ya será para otra no crees Sonoda Umi-san"

Kotori le dio una mirada sonriente a Anju, las demás como acto de reflejo dieron unos pasos atrás, incluso las otras dos integrantes de A-rise, y no tanto por el reto y por como lo había dicho ella, si no por estar muy cerca y darle coqueteo descaradamente a Su Umi-chan.

Umi estaba roja, si la veían bien pareciera que sacaba humo de sus orejas, alzó temblorosa su mano mostrando el numero cinco, sentía que se iba a desmayar si no hacia algo... no podía imaginarse hacer algo tan desvergonzado y más aún enfrente de todas.

Mientras que Kotori alzó su mano mostrando el palito con el número uno, por dentro estaba nerviosa pero por fuera estaba emocionada, que haría la iba a besar o no, qie diría de ella Umi si lo hacía por la fuerza, no... no quería pensar en ello, si lo hacía se negaría al reto y le harían un castigo, echo por Nozomi claro está y tampoco quería eso.

.

Nozomi se acercó a Umi y susurrandole algo, ella so sonrojo más si eso era posible y asintió, Nozomi se alejo muy sonriente había conseguido persuadirla miro a kotori y le guiño un ojo, estaba echo.

Umi llamo a kotori y tomándola de la mano cerro los ojos y se acercó a ella lentamente, Kotori estaba sorprendida no podía creer que Umi daría el primer paso, cerró sus ojos esperando a que llegará.

Eli abrió sus ojos al igual que Maki y Anju, las tres mo podían creer que en verdad lo fuera a hacer.

Umi se quedó extrañada su cuerpo no reaccionaba, le importó poco que sus amigas estuviesen ahí, sus caras se acercaron lentamente sintiendo la respiración de la otra juntando sus labios, Umi la tomo de los hombros y acercándola más a ella tomo control y profundizó el beso.

Honoka, Nico, Maki y Eli abrieron sus bocas al ver a Umi hacer eso, alguien a quien le daba pena hacer cualquier cosa indebida y ahí estaba ella besando a Kotori como si no hubiese mañana.

Nozomi soltó una risa y sacando una cámara las empezó a grabar alzando su pulgar, esto le había salido mejor de lo que esperaba.

.

.

Perdón si fue poco :/ hasta la próxima xD


	4. Chapter 4

perdón por tardar... no hay justificación creíble solo SIF el es culpable!

.

Love Live no me pertenece.

.

Juego del Rey

.

.

Cap 4

.

.

Umi se estaba perdiendo sus sentidos al seguir besando a Kotori, y al parecer la otra le daba guerra por no dejarse o tal vez si, Nozomi las seguía grabando cada vez se ponía más emocionante, Hanayo no perdía tiempo las grabó con su celular mientras sonreia traviesamente al igual que Nozomi.

Eli y Honoka las tomaron por el cuello de su uniforme separandolas de ese "pequeño" beso, en sus caras se mostraban lo enfadadas que estaban o según eso es lo que veían las demás Nozomi hizo un gesto rápido de enojo y Tsubasa solo frunció su ceño no quería pensar en cosas que no.

"¡Muy bien el reto esta cumplido así que dejen de hacer eso!" dijeron Eli y Honoka al mismo tiempo.

Hanayo guardo su celular en su bolsillo cuando vio la cajita al descubierto y al ver a su alrededor todas estaban concentradas en la parejita, suspiro y de un rápido movimiento fue hacia ella.

Umi regreso en si misma y mirando a Kotori se sonrojo estaba nerviosa por el que diría pero antes de que kotori dijera cualquier cosa se pudo oír una risa malévola desde el fondo, todas miraron a ese lugar para ver a Hanayo muy emocionada no por el juego mas bien era por tener en sus manos un papel que había sacado de la cajita sin permiso de Nozomi o siquiera haber tenido en sus manos el palito con la corona.

"Hanayo, deja de reírte así parece que te gusta ver... espera que tienes en tus manos" Una pelinegra la miraba no tanto asustada más bien sería un poco nerviosa.

"Cierto Hanayo-chan aun no comienza lo bueno"

"¡¿QUE ACABAS DE DECIR!?" Ahora si el trío soldier estaban asustadas.

Las demás solo desviaron sus miradas nerviosas, incluso las chicas de A-rise al parecer ellas escribieron cosas vergonzosas o tal vez no.

"Muy bien vamos a seguir jugando!?" Tanto Anju Honoka y Nozomi estaban más que emocionadas ahora.

"Lo siento pero yo me retiro tengo cosas que hacer en el club y bueno" Pero antes de poner un pie fuera del salón un par de brazos la detuvieron. "¿¡NOOOO!? DÉJENME IR!"

"Perdón Umi-chan, pero este juego aun no termina y no hay práctica el día de hoy" Nozomi le sonreia mientras la jalaba a una silla.

Eli y Maki al ver lo que le estaban haciendo a su amiga prefirieron huir antes o eso esperaban...

"Lo siento recordé que tengo que ir al hospital a ver a mi padre necesitaba ayuda y... AHH! espera Nico-chan NOOOO POR FAVOR!" Una pelinegra no le importó ser de baja estatura fue y metió nuevamente a Maki dentro del salón.

Una rubia al ver que le hacían lo mismo a su pequeña kouhai trago pesadamente sentía un miedo inmenso ahora.

"Lo siento chicas pero mi hermana me espera además se suponía que iríamos a comprar la... ¡espera HONOKA!"

"Lo siento Eli-chan pero Arisa-chan esta con Yukiho en casa me acaban de avisar así que no te preocupes"

Se cerró la puerta y con ello las tres chicas "frescas" que intentaban escapar inútilmente amarrándolas en una silla y con un brazo libre para poder tomar el palito y seguir con el juego.

.

Había pasado algo de tiempo y las tres chicas mejor se rindieron no podrían escapar y más si estaba Rin y Nico cerca de la puerta parecía como si ellas fueran las culpables de algún delito y las tenían confinadas.

"Quien es el Rey!" Todas hablaron y sacando su palito correspondiente miraron su numero.

"Yay! soy el rey porfin! " Nico tenia el palito con la corona. "Muy bien, escogere a numero Nueve y once" feliz saco su papelito y leyó lo que decía ahí, se sonrojo y apretando el papelito miro a todas como si hubiese algo que no leyó nerviosa"

El trío estaban asustadas se miraron con temor puesto que Eli y Maki eran las que tenían el palito "ganador" Nozomi sonrió tal vez llego la hora de que se pusieran serias.

"Muy bien la pregunta es..."

"espera ¿no eran retos?"

"Pues no, Umi-chan no son retos ahora al parecer"

"Nico-chan dilo de una vez..."

"vamos pregunta"

¿Quien fue tu...pri...pri...prime...Ah! no puedo decirlo!"

"Haber deja lo leo yo ya que tu no quieres Nico"

"No espera... Erena-san!"

"Quien fue tu primera vez... -Erena cayó en cuenta lo que dijo poniéndose nerviosa- ah bueno vaya no esperaba algo como esto"

Todas se sonrojaron mientras suspiraban aliviadas de que ellas no fueran...

"Bien Maki-chan Elicchi se que son ustedes ya que no se han movido desde hace rato..."

"Nozomi Solo diré que como el Rey prohibo que esa pregunta sea respondida... "

"No Nicochi eso no se vale, y bien"

Las demás las miraban esperando, tal vez ya se tenían la idea de quienes eran las personas responsables de ello, pero querían oírlo de ellas.

"Mi prim...prime...yo... bu-bueno ... -miro a Umi y se le veía nerviosa tratando de escapar, dio un suspiro tal vez no debía decir- Le dejo la palabra a mi amiga."

"¡¿que?! Maki porque... -igual miro a Umi y se veía que estaba cada vez más desesperada- Yo... bueno fue No...Noz... -tanto Maki como Eli miraron de reojo a su amiga que estaba en medio de las dos-

"UMI! fue la primera...que..." -gritaron ambas para luego sentir un ambiente pesado y silencioso muuy silencioso- "NO QUERÍA DECIR ESO NICO-CHAN/NOZOMI" -ambas hablaron demasiado tarde-

Umi se tenso al oír su nombre... porque ahora... porque ahí... no tenia idea solo tenia algo en mente y eso era... HUIR!. no sabe de donde saco la fuerza suficiente para romper aquel amarre traspasando así a Nico y a Nozomi, no tenía idea de lo que pasaría pero antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta una voz la llamaba...

"Ko-Kotori-san es mentira lo que oíste sabes que tu eres la primera y te aseguro que serás la última así que... -miro hacia ella con miedo, tal vez más de lo que ella daba- Kotori es en serio no me mires así"

"Es verdad Kotori lo que dice Umi ella solo fue mi primer beso... no mi pri-primera ve...ve...vez.. yo aun no... no eh...tenidoaun...-lo dijo de corrido estando lo más roja posible-. Ah! ya lo dije no lo dire nuevamente."

" Es verdad fue Umi mi primer... ah que más da... Nozomi disculpa tu no fuiste la primera"

"Elicchi eso ya lo sabia solo quería quitarme de la duda, y hay algo más?"

"No, solo eso paso y de ahí en fuera es solo amistad"

Tsubasa dio un aplauso y les dio una sonrisa diciendo que siguieran con el juego, que ya todo estaba dicho y el reto se había cumplido.

Kotori le dio la espalda a Umi y se fue a sentar con Honoka y Hanayo ellas les dieron unas palmaditas en su espalda y le sonrieron.

Umi dio un suspiro cansado, esta tarde si que será difícil miro a las otras dos que estaban igual, Nico y Nozomi ae fueron a sentar con Rin y Erena.

Anju no desaprovechó y se acercó a Umi, pero antes de lograr su cometido que era abrazarla y darle animo, una rafaga de viento veloz -no tanto como el de Umi claro esta- que mas bien era un manga salio volando directo a la cara de Anju, el cual hizo que Umi parpadeara sorprendida mirando al culpable, de repente vio a kotori con una sonrisa satisfecha y hablando nuevamente con sus amigas un poco nerviosas.

"Bien a seguir con el juego"

"QUIEN ES EL REY! "

"Bien soy yo, veamos siete y diez ustedes son... - una pelirroja tomó un papelito de mala gana y lo leyo- Bien va así... ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no tienes... relaciones... espera esto...esto... ESTO es abuso de autoridad" aventó el papelito y miro a las demás "respondan antes que esto se ponga mal"

Tsubasa, miro su palito y dio un suspiro- "bueno fue hace tiempo... por las prácticas no hemos tenido tiempo... es todo lo que diría..."

"Eso es fácil Maki-chan fue apenas ayer - le guiño una coqueta pelimorada a maki- y antes di que no dejamos mar..."

"Ya fue suficiente información Nozomi"

Hanayo y Umi se perdieron en su mundo una de ilusiones y la otra de lo desvergonzado con el cual habían respondió ambas...

Rin tratando de despertar a Umi sin ser asesinada, y milagrosamente no le hizo nada solo le sonrió y mirando a su alrededor noto que ya estaba echo... y acercándose a las demás le arrebato a Nozomi los palitos y revolviendolos los junto todos y miro a las demás sería...

"vamos a continuar o no acabaremos antes..." Todas asistieron

"Quien es el Rey! "

"Ah, soy yo... veamos cuatro y siete... -tomo un papelito y lo leyó para si- oh es un reto... y es... La primera mencionada deberá actuar como una príncesa y la segunda como un soldado enamorado de ella" que raro es este reto... pdta: el vestuario hay que pedirselo a la modista Kotori-sama- Ok esto si que es raro..."

Kotori fue a la habitación y sacando el vestuario de soldado se lo entrego a Honoka y el de princesa "o un intento de ello" se lo entrego a Anju.

"Genial tenia que ser mi amiga y mi novia..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Live no me pertenece!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El juego del Rey xD**

 **.**

 **cap 5**

 **.**

.

Y bien que esperan...

comienza Honoka, tu eres un soldado

Y tu eres la Princesa

Solamente estaban ahí paradas ya vestidas, sin nada en sus mentes,

AHH! ok ya se -Honoka sonrió y se acercó a Anju- Mi princesa tengo que irme a una guerra, es probable que muera pero...

Anju alzó una ceja no tenía idea a donde iba... solo dijo lo primero que se le vino en mente

.No puedes... Honoka tienes que quedarte aquí eres mi soldado

Por eso mismo mi princesa si no voy jamás veré nuevamente su sonrisa que ilumina mi oscuridad

Honoka! porfavor no te vayas

Mi princesa le juro que volveré y cuando lo haga haré lo posible por estar a su lado -daba pasos lentos- incluso si tengo que dejar mi orgullo a un lado para estar con usted lo hare

Honoka? -Tsubasa la miro con duda.

Pero usted ya esta casada! -Anju alzó la voz y bajo la mirada- como se que vendrá por mi y no por su esposa.

Porque yo a usted la amo... solo me case por ella porque no tenía opción, si tenemos que irnos de aquí lo haré pero con usted a mi lado...

Anju se sonrojo, la mirada sería de Honoka estaba dando un toque de Tsubasa se lo estaba creyendo, todas excepto Nico y Maki ya que habían pasado por eso antes.

Anju dio un paso vacilante y Honoka sin pensarlo fue a donde Anju y la abrazo recargando su frente en el hombro de la castaña.

Por favor mi princesa... No! mejor dicho Anju ven y olvidemos todo lo que ocurre en estos momentos...permanece a mi lado..

Anju la miro a los ojos sonrojada trago demasiado lento y se acercó a su cara, Honoka hizo lo mismo cerro sus ojos pero antes de siquiera tocar los labios contrarios alguien jalo a Honoka lejos de ella.

"Ya es suficiente Honoka... Anju si te atreves a besarla yo misma haré que te arrepientas

Toda ilusión se rompió ellas se miraron y se acercaron, como si nada y una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Vaya Anju es tan buena actriz

"Lo mismo digo Honoka-san, tal vez debería dedicarse a eso

"tal vez... -se volvieron a mirar y empezaron a reír.

"Mandato cumplido! -hablo Nozomi un poco decepcionada quería ver más.

"Muy bien continuemos, tengo cosas que hacer y bueno ayudar a alguien.

Todas asistieron ya se estaba haciendo tarde y no iba ni la mitad de los juegos/retos que todos habían escrito.

"QUIEN ES EL REY! gritaron casi todas ya nada emocionadas.

"jujuju es MI TURNO! -Nozomi alzó la voz como si fuera algo bueno haciendo que todas y cuando digo todas son todas temblaron, saco una carta mirándolo dio una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja "Muy bien escogere a todos, al parecer esta es una pregunta y mencionara a todas incluyendo al Rey.

Fue a la caja y saco el papel lo leyó en voz alta mientras que su sonrisa no desaparecía.

"Si no estuvieras en una relación actualmente con esa persona a quien escogerías y ¿porque?"

Todas se miraron y evitando la mirada de sus "amigas/novias" se sintieron nerviosas, no querían responder solo una se paro y dando una mirada rápida hasta Eli le dio una sonrisa seductora.

"Bu-bueno si no estuviera con Anju me iría con Eli, se ve capaz y puede que si seamos compatibles" Erena al decir eso se sentó en la silla y su rostro se recargo en su mano evitando la mirada de Anju- "Bien lo dije ahora la que sige"

Nozomi dio un paso al frente "Bueno si no estuviera con Elicchi me iría con Nicochi o con Honoka-chan, ellas son tan lindas que podría comermelas y porque sería divertido ver a sus reacciones" Nico le dio un escalofrío y al voltear donde sentía esa mirada vio a una pelirroja con un aura oscura.

Eli frunció su ceño y haciendo una mueca dijo con un poco de enojo en su voz "me iría con Umi, es divertido ver sus reacciones y diría que nos parecemos y más que nada serio divertido intentar ser romántica una con la otra, siendo tan densas ambas jajajaja" fue a donde estaba Umi y la rodeo con su brazo, evitando la mirada de Kotori a su lado y el de Nozomi que tenia una sonrisa distinta.

"Yo me iría con Honoka-chan, es todo lo contrario a Umi-chan es divertida, y tal vez tenga energías para mas y también iría con Eli, no se siento que sería muy divertido verla toda sumisa a lado mio" dio una sonrisa tranquila, había dado una puñalada tanto a Umi como a Nozomi .

Tsubasa tosio falsamente y mirando a todas dio una sonrisa tranquila, "Lo siento nadie mas me atrae que no sea Honoka, o tal vez si miro pero no diré quien es"

Maki tenia el ceño fruncido le había molestado la respuesta de aquella pelimorada. "Yo me iría con Honoka ella me a cambiado en ver algunas cosas y a amar nuevamente la música, o sino iría con Umi ella si me entiende a la perfección, apuesto que hasta mis padres les agradaría esa idea"

Dio un golpe bajo hacia Nico cuando ella no tenía ni culpa alguna sobre lo que dijo Nozomi, Umi se sonrojo y sin querer se tapó la cara en el pecho de la primera que estaba a su lado y que era Eli.

Nico se tapó la cara estaba dolida con lo que había dicho la pelirroja, las miro a todas y se acercó a Hanayo "Yo me iría con Hanayo, ella igual me entiende le gusta lo mismo que a mi es linda tierna y... y... también me iría con Nozomi aunque se burle de mi y sea una pervertida oh y le probaría quien seria la que se come a quien" dio una sonrisa burlona y tomando a Nozomi de la mano le beso el dorso de esta haciendo que Nozomi se avergonzara algo muy extraño en ella.

Eli y Maki fruncieron su ceño estaban molestas aunque fuera por cosas distintas y a la vez tan iguales.

Anju ni lo pensó dos veces se acercó a Umi y separandola de Eli, la abrazo "Yo me iría con mi dulce y adorable caballero, ella sin duda es la chica ideal para cualquier persona.

Otro manga salio volando a su dirección y esta bajo la cabeza para que no le diera otra vez en la cara, dio una mirada fugaz a kotori y volvió a abrazar a Umi siendo separada por Erena y Eli.

Rin grito al mismo tiempo que Anju y no saldría con alguien más "Yo estaría siempre con Kayo-chin y con Maki-chan " fue y abrazo a su Kayo-chin

Hanayo se puso nerviosa "Yo con Rin-chan o con Nico-chan con nadie mas, aunque bueno yo...eeeh no digas porque" fue y abrazo a Rin.

Todas miraron a Honoka ya que faltaba ella al igual que Umi ambas estaban ahí mirando y oyendo oh bueno solo una ya que la otra tenia tapado sus oídos con sus manos.

"Y bien faltan ustedes dos, con quien irían." Kotori y Nozomi dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Yo me iría con Honoka, supongo que algo en ella me atrae, lo siento Eli eres li...linda pe-pero es tan... vergonzoso! y Maki yo... eres la chica linda e ideal tienes mas pasión y eres más madura que todas ellas y yo bueno disculpa por no saber que mas decir" dio una reverencia ante ellas dos.

Y todas se dirigieron hasta Honoka que estaba sentada frente a Erena comiendo pan, las volteo a ver y acabando su último bocado, les sonrió a todas.

"Yo me iría con cualquiera supongo sería feliz con cada una de ustedes, excepto ese pequeño par "señaló a Rin y a Hanayo" a Rin la veo mas como mi pequeña hermana y a Hanayo como su novia. dio otro mordisco a su pan y miro la hora.

"Por cierto chicas ¿no creen que es mejor irse a casa? ya es tarde. si quieren mañana seguimos con el juego tengo hambre y mi mamá me a estado llamando"

Todas la miraron sorprendidas por su respuesta simple y directa, sin pelear y sin hacer un movimiento en falso. Honoka se paro y tomando sus cosas salio del salón.

Umi fue tras ella y le pregunto a dónde iría.. "es un secreto Umi-chan" y con eso camino a la salida. Umi se quedó ahí parada sin saber que decir hasta que Nozomi y Rin se les acercó a su lado...

"Sabes que día es mañana Umi-chan, es" Nozomi le susurro algo a Umi y esta se sonrojo "¿ahora entiendes el porque de este juego?" ella solo movió su cabeza dando un si. Rin le dio una sonrisa y cada una tomando la mano de Umi la llevaron de nuevo al club con las demás...

.

.

 _Harasho! ahora si me tarde pero bueno iba por Eli y ahora por Nico aunque ya la consegi y llevo 17 mil puntos por eso actualice ahora jejeje_

 _perdón! y que es lo que hará Honoka? que le dijo Nozomi a Umi? uwú esperen y sabrán xD._

 _hasta pronto... espero._


	6. Chapter 6

_Bueno aquí está un poco lo se pero bueno jejeje._

 _Por cierto no les e dado las gracias a todos ustedes por sus follow... Favorite... y sus review. cierto y a los que pasan a leer por aquí de verdad muchas gracias._

Un saludo a:

 **Susy Cullen, Reí, Maki de Sonoda, SilentCrusade M, Ericchi, Nico and Pana, Fire95, Guest, Umi waifu 4ever, Yuuki, Rubius total, y a todos los demás gracias.**

 **.**

 **Love Live no me pertenece**

 **.**

 **.Juego del Rey xD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **cap 6**

 **.**

"Y bien..." -Una rubia la miraba molesta.

"Y bien... que cosa..." Nozomi seguía guardando sus cosas en la bolsa sin mirar siquiera a cierta rubia.

"Nozomi tu sabes que hay una razón para este juego" La pelimorada cerro si bolsa y las miro a todas.

"Si la hay pero no fue solo idea mía, también ayudo Rin-chan y Honoka-chan... Y es que alguien tenia planeado algo para todas~ pero lo sabrán mañana"

"Y que es" -pregunto una curiosa castaña, no le importaría si Honoka hiciera algo para hacer felices a sus amigas.

-Lo siento pero tendrán que descubrirlo mañana sean pacientes"

Todos tomaron sus cosas suponiendo que Nozomi no diría más, se acercó a kotori y le dio una carta escrita por Honoka, "dijo que lo leyeras estando sola" esas fueron las palabras antes de irse por la puerta.

"Sabes Umi no mentía cuando dije que tu serias mi pareja" su vista estaba posada en la puerta.

"Si lo se, pero sabes yo quiero... amo a kotori y si estoy con ella es porque fue la elegida por mi y por mi corazón"

"Lo se yo igual pienso lo mismo sobre Nozomi, tal vez no estábamos nosotras dos destinadas a estar juntas"

"Pero que dices si estamos juntas... aunque como amigas pero..." -una corta pausa que ambas notaron- "no es nada"

"Sabes si llegara un problema... quisiera que..."

"Eli sabes que yo iría en tu ayuda junto a esa chica de ahí" -señaló a Maki- "Ambas estaremos ahí para ti..."

"Gracias Umi" ... _aunque que hubiera pasado si estuvieras a mi lado._. -susurro para sí Eli

"eh? dijiste algo Eli" Umi se veía nerviosa y mirando cada cierto tiempo a aquella rubia para después posar su mirada a un cierto pajarito que se despedía de Tsubasa y sus amigas.

"No... me tengo que ir y alcanzar a mi dulce y pervertida novia..."

"Claro adios Eli" ... _entonces, como seriamos nosotras si fuéramos no..no...novias... -_ suspiro y susurro mientras la veía salir.

"Umi-chan dijiste algo?" -Kotori se iba acercando con ambas bolsas en mano

"No nada... nos vamos Kotori" -tomo su bolsa para después buscar su mano y tomándola ligeramente salió del salón con ella a su lado-

Así una a una fue abandonando el salón quedando así solo Maki y Nico... cada quien por su lado y evitando miradas.

"Maki-chan es cierto lo que dijiste" la encaró siendo lo más normal aunque se sintiera dolida.

"So-sobre que..." -evitó su mirada ya sabía a lo que se refería-

"Por favor contesta, es cierto que preferirías a Umi antes que..." su voz se notaba triste y Maki se dio cuenta pero no ignoraba ese echo... incluso su padre le dijo lo mismo, dio un largo suspiro y hablo.

"Idiota... te tengo a ti y te escogí a ti, no a ella ni a Honoka, les estoy agradecida porque gracias a ellas yo te conocí a ti." su dedo se fue hasta la punta de su pelo y empezó a jugar con el.

Nico tenia las mejillas sonrojadas pero la miraba directamente aunque eso le costaría caro "Ya veo... Oye Maki-chan pu...puedo besarte..."

Maki dio un suspiro largo y cerró los ojos evitando verla estaba avergonzada, luego vio a Hanayo y a Nico en esas circunstancias para luego abrirlos de golpe y viéndola enfadada.

"Y porque mejor no vas con Hanayo... Al parecer... a ambas les gustó..." -tomo sus cosas y salió del salón o eso pensaba pero una mano la detuvo haciendo que se volteara...

"Maki-chan no es honesta consigo misma..." -la pelirroja evitó su mirada hasta que sintió un par de manos en su rostro-

La acercó a ella y la beso sin importar el forcejeo de la otra, hasta que sentía que le correspondía el beso y le sonrió... "jamás iría con ella si te tengo a ti a mi lado."

"Lo prometes? Nico-chan "

"La mejor idol del mundo le promete a Nishikino Maki que este corazón será de ella y solo de ella... Por cierto Maki-chan sabes que día es hoy?"

"Si lo se... y me alegra que una idiota como tu lo recuerde... aunque hayamos pasado por eso que fue raro."

"Maki-chan... sabes algo" -la pelirroja la miro confundida- "Te amo" -le dio una sonrisa y un beso...

"Nico-chan... eres... eres una Idiota!" -le dio un golpe en la frente y salio corriendo.

.

.

fue corto... demasiado... pero tengo que estudiar par mi examen... :/ esperen y se los recompensare


	7. Chapter 7

**Love Live no me pertenece jajaja Dx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Juego del Rey xD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **cap 7**

 **.**

 **.**

"Umi que haces aquí..." -una rubia la miraba confundida mientras estaba sentada en un banco"

"Tu también Eli que haces...-miro a cierta pelirroja acercarse a ellas- espera porque Maki también esta aquí, porque ustedes dos estan aquí

\- No lo se, Nico-chan me mando un mensaje diciendo que estuviera aquí en el parque en media hora -desvío su mirada avergonzada hacia el pequeño lago que estaba enfrente suyo-

\- Pero mira que casualidad a mi Nozomi me dijo lo mismo, de seguro a las demás le llego ese mismo mensaje.

\- Dis-disculpen la tardanza es que Rin-chan me mando el mensaje apenas y estaba en la... ¿eh? solo ustedes tres están aquí... -las miraba entre nerviosa y confundida mientras se acomodaba sus lentes-

\- Ah... hola chicas que hacen por aquí en el par... ahh! -una castaña fue víctima de una tecleo triple hacia cierta banca donde hace unos momentos estaba la rubia sentada-

\- TSUBASA! pero que haces... aquí -Una rubia le daba una mirada sería mientras su mano la tenia de un de sus hombros-

\- En primer lugar porque tu estas aquí, se suponía que estabas con las otras dos chicas y... -Ahora una pelirroja hablaba con voz enfadada mientras su mano aprisionaba el hombro de la castaña"

\- Antes que digan algo -se cruzó de brazos o eso medio intento- ni yo misma lo se, -Se intentó parar pero una mirada de pocos amigos proveniente de cierta peliazul la hizo retroceder y estarse quieta un rato mas- Honoka me mando un mensaje que estuviera aquí en una hora y aquí estoy, me encuentro con ustedes y no con ella, así que pasa aquí.

\- Es raro, esta muy raro por aquí. -Hanayo hablaba mientras se acomodaba sus lentes un poco nerviosa por la actitud de sus amigas-

Las chicas estaban ahí paradas en el parque, sin nada que hacer, a todas les había llegado el mismo mensaje, estaban con dudas hasta que vieron a Honoka y a Nozomi pasar por una avenida y entrar a una calle, el cual Umi conocía muy bien entrecerro sus ojos al tener una idea así que sin esperar más fue por el mismo camino que habían tomado sus dos amigas, las demás la miraron extrañadas, pero la siguieron a paso rápido para al menos darle alcance.

\- Honoka estas segura que nos van a seguir?

\- Nozomi-chan, confía en mi vamos a mi casa estoy segura que Umi-chan o Maki-chan nos habrán visto y nos van a seguir.

\- Y cual es el plan.

\- Ya lo sabrás una vez lleguemos a casa y estén las demás.

Honoka entro casi corriendo a su casa con Nozomi a unos cuantos pasos atrás al entrar se quitaron sus zapatos para acomodarlos y poniéndose unas pantuflas entraron a la sala dónde Rin y Nico estaban arreglando unas pocas cosas ahora en la sala, mientras que kotori ponía unos vasos y platos alrededor de la mesa, Nozomi saco su teléfono y vio la fecha, al parecer si era lo que tenia en mente.

\- vaya con que de esto se trataba, creí que le pedirías la mano a Tsubasa enfrente de todas nosotras, ya sabes después de todo...

\- Nozomi-chan te equivocas! es solo que bueno hoy es un día especial y creo que ya te diste cuenta.

\- Si, pero a que vino el juego, después de todo fue tu idea y bueno yo lo organice a como yo quise.

\- Lo se y por eso te lo agradezco, salió todo bien además que pude ver lo celosas que todas pueden llegar a ser.

\- Y tu mo te quedaste atrás Honoka. - hablo Nico mientras estaba arriba de una silla intentado pegar la insignia de μ's en la pared- mira que separar a Kotori de Umi... y eso que son amigas cercanas.

\- Pff eres la menos indicada para hablar Nico-chan, pero bueno al parecer Umi-chan y Eli-chan sienten algo más... antes de que todo diera comienzo, cierto o no Nozomi.

\- Y creí que eras una del trío idiota -Nozomi se seco unas lágrimas imaginarias- has crecido Honoka-chan, Mamá Nozomi esta orgullosa de ti, estoy segura que Papachika igual lo estaría de ti.

Honoka se río nerviosa mientras que Nico lanzó un suspiro cansado terminando de pegar la insigniamientras se dirigia a donde Rin y dándole pegamento, luego se dirigió a donde kotori estaba y tomo las nueve caritas echas por la misma, para ponerlas alrededor de esa gran insignia, sonrió satisfecha mientras que oía el sonido de llamada proveniente de su celula, contestó sin ver de quien era, mientras tenia la cara de Nozomi y Maki en una mano.

 _"Nico-chan dónde estás"_

 _"Oh! Maki-chan tu donde estas, se suponía que se reunirían tu Eli, Umi, Tsubasa y Hanayo en la casa de Honoka"_

 _"Que, tu dijiste en el parque, y bueno me encontré con las demás que ocurre,"_

 _"solo ven a casa de ella, oh y diles que vengan las demás"_

 _"Pero Nico-chan ya estamos... espera_ -se corto la llamada- ¿ _Nico-chan?"_

Honoka, Nozomi y Rin se veían divertidas mientras oían parte de la llamada aunque sólo oían lo que decía Nico, Kotori miro su celular y vio que entraba una llamada de Umi, le saco una sonrisa aquella acción y contesto.

 _"Kotori, estas de casualidad en casa de Honoka ¿cierto?"_

 _"Aja, por"_

 _"podrías salir, aquí estamos todas fuera de su casa, más no podemos entrar"_

 _"Y eso porque, acaso... espera un momento"_

 _"mmm claro"_

Se oyeron pasos como si estuviera buscando algo o alguien, y una voz conocida para Umi sonó mientras se oían risas y un "Claro, ya abre" y sin mas volvió a contestar.

 _"Bien Umi-chan, les voy a abrir es que estaba buscando a un pequeño osito que se fue por algo dulce"_

 _"¿Eh un...osito?... de que hablas Koto..._ -corto la llamada- _ri"_

"Bienvenidas sean todas ustedes" -saludaba la mamá de Honoka alegre- mi hija esta en la sala con sus demás amigas así que pasen"

"Ah con su permiso" -todas dijeron al unísono mientras se quitaban sus zapatos"

"Honoka se podría saber a que viene todo... porque si es otro de tus... ah vaya"-una peliazul se quedó mirando toda la sala adornada-

"Umi que ocu... woooooo esto es... tan" -mientras que una pelirroja se quedó sin palabras, tal vez eso se veía sencillo para sus padres pero para ella no-

"Me agrada este ambiente" -ahora hablaba Tsubasa mientras Hanayo y ella entraban apenas- es como si...

Honoka entro con una bandeja llena de dulces varios de los que vendía en la tienda, mientras tenia una sonrisa enorme, Kotori estuvo a lado de su amiga mientras Rin jalaba a Nozomi y a Nico para que se reunieran-

"Chicas, saben que día se celebra hoy, ¿cierto?"

Todas las presentes asistieron sorprendidas, excepto Tsubasa que no sabia a que se refería Honoka, ¿que se celebra el día de hoy?, ¿Acaso era el cumpleaños de una de ellas?, o ¿Acaso era el? solo miraba en la pared varios rostros de ellas en chibi con su logotipo μ's en el centro, sonrió y fue directo a Honoka dándole un fuerte abrazo.

"Feliz aniversario... Honoka..."

Honoka solo dio una risa silenciosa mirando a las presentes, iba a hablar pero la voz de Tsubasa la interrumpió.

"Mm claro que eso no es correcto mas bien sería, _Feliz aniversario μ's_ "

De la nada aparecieron Anju y Erena con juegos de video y algunas sodas, Kotori instintivamente abrazo a Umi más cerca de ella dándole miradas de advertencia a Anju, ella la ignoro completamente y le dio una sonrisa coqueta a su "príncipe".

Mientras que Erena la tomo del hombro y la alejo de ellas no quería verla inconsciente en una casa donde eran invitadas, miro a Eli y sin siquiera poder saludarla bien, Nozomi apareció de la nada y tomando de la mano su novia la alejo de ellas.

"¿Nozomi? porque estas"

"Tu eres la densa, al igual que Umi, ( _me pregunto quienes son las tontas aquí Elicchi)_ -susurro para si- Pero así nos gustan"

"¿eh?"

"Nada"

.

.

.

 _Hola disculpen la demora, mis exámenes me tienen y me tendrán ocupado :( además que el evento de mi waifu se vino en esa semana al menos la pude idolizar y me siento feliz :3 Si hablo de Umi-chan_

 _._

 _y como podrán ver para el otro capítulo se termina este fic... XD_

 _ya vieron o más bien veran la razón del juego completo jajaja nos leeremos después_

 _Bye~_


End file.
